Combustion pre-chamber devices in spark ignition engines reduce engine emissions and can improve performance by reducing the timing delay and increasing the speed of heat release. However, currently available combustion pre-chamber devices suffer from issues relating to misfire events and lowered durability of ignition systems due to the high temperatures within the combustion pre-chamber devices. Accordingly, there is a continuing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.